jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Daydream
's promotional picture for his song, "Daydream", which is from the Fast Kid Rapper mixtape.]] JWTM's uplifting 2013 single, Daydream, will be a part his first mixtape Fast Kid Rapper. The name of the beat: "Piano Beat (Prod. By Omito)". JWTM's Daydream has that type Kanye West, One Republic & Big Sean type of feeling to it. The song "Daydream" is recorded under the Eligible Class label. Music video coming soon... JWTM "Daydream" Lyrics Intro I'll always be here (x7) Hook It feels like I can touch the planets In the sky and I’m lost in the world Don’t really know where I am now Stuck in a daydream, stuck in a blur I’m losing my head, losing my mind How does it feel if you lost your shine? Stuck in a memory, stuck in a field Stuck in a battle, guess I’m stuck in a daydream Lost in the world, stuck in my daydream Verse 1 In the scenes of the dreams we laugh Runnin’ cars without it’s gas In a world with things that are possible How would I ever dream to ask? Until I’ve found my master bird Is how im chosen to fill up my task Made my choices to change my actions Evolving musics my passion Too many wolves get themselves caught I do not choose to be mascot Dreams that have rewritten Based on fallen decisions Killers that have topguns, aliens are truly vivid As Im princed in liquid, as I walked on it with image Through the heart of Martian, the keys are just what I've invented I’ve been though the seas and back taught with a lesson Greet everyone with respect and also give them attention These are the keys for comprehension Listen up at the convention, course from a new dimension As i create my own world, there’s lots of places I visit Next time that im JoeySideFire, then I’ll make a livin' Chorus It feels like I can touch the planets In the sky and I’m lost in the world Don’t really know where I am now Stuck in a daydream, stuck in a blur I’m losing my head, losing my mind How does it feel if you lost your shine? Stuck in a memory, stuck in a field Stuck in a battle, guess I’m stuck in a daydream Lost in the world, stuck in my daydream Verse 2 Young kid faded off average Just give me a moment to describe this Fire aura call me a hybrid If i say that anthings possible then it'll be so So let's agree with it Any image like flying Martians or even all A+ Expose my lyrics were more than enough Balances won't get me stuck It's my world that ill cross and duck Way too drunk off green juice whilin' using laser vision Since it's my world, no rules is my permission Listen to what you hear towards your imagination The TV's in flames and still functioned If belief is in your heart Your world is what you'll find Keep trying and never fret Couldnt be your only guess Gonna my live my life with no stress You'll to never believe it It's on our time, can't you see it? Push inside your mind to find a key through a door And claim a master lion that will teach you how to roar Chorus It feels like I can touch the planets In the sky and I’m lost in the world Don’t really know where I am now Stuck in a daydream, stuck in a blur I’m losing my head, losing my mind How does it feel if you lost your shine? Stuck in a memory, stuck in a field Stuck in a battle, guess I’m stuck in a daydream Lost in the world, stuck in my daydream Bridge & Verse 3 (Bridge): be on my own (x2) It's a world of peace and stones For now i'm on my own (Verse 3): Seems like the worlds upon my hands now We can party same time up in Chinatown JSF's in China, JWTM's in partytown Give me a minute to tell you who starts this fantasy Forget anything bad that ur tellin' me All of y'all are mad cause i've got limitless energy Life caught you on the edge, forget haters and all they jealousy See all of y'all mimick words as a memory So quit with your folktales and all of your pretend to be's Actually, this would be excellent, describe biology Sci-fi addiction, description's off flow and allergies That's why it's a JoeyHighGrade from third century, incredibly Hook It feels like I can touch the planets In the sky and I’m lost in the world Don’t really know where I am now Stuck in a daydream, stuck in a blur I’m losing my head, losing my mind How does it feel if you lost your shine? Stuck in a memory, stuck in a field Stuck in a battle, guess I’m stuck in a daydream Lost in the world, stuck in my daydream Outro always be here (x7) (in the background): JWTM, Daydream, Fast Kid Rapper Eligible Class Records, JoeySideFire (2013) Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Mixtape Songs